THOUGHTS
by MitchieKoh
Summary: Re-posting. Drabble on Draco's and Hermione's thoughts. Hope you can give this a chance. It's my first HP fic. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my very first Harry Potter writing so am crossing my fingers. Been reading Dramione fics for quite some time now and they are so addicting! I can't seem to shake the idea of this story off my head so I decided to put it on writing. Hope you enjoy my first attempt. **

**This got deleted so am posting again in Chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling... I love her! :)**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

She's such a nice and a brilliant witch. She's kind and thoughtful. She's forgiving, she's amazing. She's loving and endearing. She's gorgeous, too. She's so smart, she's very loyal… she's so perfect. She's my best friend.

**_Her thoughts:_**

He's arrogant and an ass. He's rude and too proud. He's conceited, he's devious, he's anything one hated… he's the embodiment of a git. But when you're part of the lucky ones… he's gentle, he's kind. He's witty, he's protective. He's funny, loyal, and smart. He's beautiful, too. A perfect man. He is my best friend.

* * *

**Hope to read "your thoughts" on this. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

I want to kiss her; been longing to do that for a long time now… two years to be exact. But I don't want to cross the line because everything is just fine. And yes, I am afraid that she'll reject me. Because she's so perfect, have I mentioned that?

**_Her thoughts:_**

When he looks at me like that I think I'm going to burst. His gaze holds so much emotion, so much longing, so much promise but maybe it's just my imagination. I've wished for him to kiss me for a long time now but I think he doesn't see me that way. Because he's perfect, have you noticed?

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, Readers!**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

I love the way a lock of her hair always finds a way to escape her messy bun. I love the way she shoves it behind her ear without losing focus on her reading material. I've longed to do that but I always restrain myself. I love the way her cheek will show a hint of tint when she discovers that I am watching her again then she will say, "It is rude to stare," which I will respond to with, "I have always been rude". I love the way she shakes her head after I say that then she will push her book to me so that we can read together. I don't know how she does it but I really start to read. Maybe it was the comfort of her company or the peace that her warmth brings me. Maybe it's her presence and the fact that she is spending her Saturday with me, in her favorite library, like we always do, every second Saturday of the month, for two years now. This is how it should always be.

* * *

**There are readers but still no criticism. Please let me know. Positive and/or negative are welcome. If all reviews tell me to stop then I will. **

**Anyway, thank you for dropping by.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Her thoughts:_**

He is looking at me again. I know it. I love that he does that. It makes me feel beautiful somehow. I love the way he comes closer every time a lock of hair escapes my messy bun. I used to imagine that he would catch them and put them behind my ears, and then we would gaze into each others' eyes silently communicating, asking each other to make the next move. Shoot! I imagined it again!  
I love the way we banter. Then we'll read together. This is my favorite day of the month, second Saturday, because no matter how hectic our lives has been, we've always had this. It all started two years ago. He found me here after Ron and I broke up. He didn't say anything. He just sat beside me; I moved the book between us, and then we read. I love this. This is how it should always be.

* * *

**Still hoping of hear some of your thoughts. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

I am out with a girl but my mind is occupied by a different witch. I tried, I really did. I don't even date girls at the same time. But every time I go out with them I can't stop wishing that they are the bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl of my dreams. Come to think of it, I only date brunettes. Granted, some of them do make it to my bedroom but that's that. One night of pleasure yet no one can measure. I wish I can just date her but I can't risk what we have. No. I can't risk losing her in my life.

**_Her thoughts:_**

He's out on a date again. I sometimes wonder what happened to those other girls that he dated before because they don't seem to come back. Is something wrong with those witches? I don't mind that. Is something wrong with him? I wish I knew. Seriously, I wish I knew. If only he'll see me as a girl worth dating and not just his best friend. No… I have to stop thinking like this. I'd rather be his best friend than be one of the disposables. Hmm… I think this is where I belong. I can't like LIKE him, I can't risk losing him.

* * *

**Has anyone of you read the article about the Quidditch World Cup Finals on The Daily Prophet by Ginny Potter and Rita Skeeter? It was amazing! It's so good to read about our favorite gang again. Thanks to Ms. J.K. Rowling!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING owns Harry Potter and its characters. I am just playing with them... even though it seems that you're not quite happy to play with me...**

**A/N: ... I decided to continue because this story is meant to be shared here.**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

She's dating! Fuck! The last time she dated was two years ago with Weasley! The exact same time that I invaded her life and became her best friend, too. I always wondered why she hasn't dated even though there were blokes that tried, but now… now that she is actually dating, it's pissing me off! Fuck! And he's not hardly any common blokes, too! She's dating Oliver Wood! Captain-of-fucking-Chudley-Canon Oliver Wood! Well, he is not the Captain anymore since his broom accident a year ago. He had to retire because of that. But now, now he is head-of-fucking-Wizengamot Oliver Wood! Who would've thought that the bloke was smart? And to top it all up, she has always liked the bloke and he had always liked her! In fact the only reason that this hasn't happened sooner is they were both involved with someone else before. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

**_Her thoughts:_**

I am dating Oliver Wood. Everyone thought that it was a long time coming, actually I did, too, but…

Anyway, I had to do this. I have to rid myself of fantasizing about a platinum blond wizard. Honestly, I avoided dating with a hope that someday he'll ask me, but I cannot wait forever specially that it's quite clear that it is less likely to happen. He doesn't like me that way. I have to move forward and start being realistic. I am Muggle-born after all. This is the right thing to do. I need to do this for me… I need to do this for us. I am actually glad that I am doing this right.

Oliver Wood. He is a good man. We have always gotten along but we never had a chance to make it to the next level. He was secretly dating Katie when we were at Hogwarts. When they broke up I was already dating Ron. When we broke up, he became occupied with the change in his career plus Draco came into my life. Not in the way I hoped for but it was better than not coming into my life at all. I digress. Oliver's intrusion is perfect timing. I am glad that I am dating him instead of just any other blokes. No. I am not using Oliver. I liked him before and I can like him again. This is right. This is the right thing to do. I am doing the right thing, right?

* * *

**I'm still hoping that I will hear some of your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another one.**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

Blaise asked me. Pansy asked me. Theo asked me. Believe it or not, even Gryffindors, and yes, that includes Potter and Weasley, asked me! All the same question, "What happened?" Fucking question! Is it that obvious? Apparently it is. I never openly expressed the depths of my feelings for her and yet there it is… witnessed by everyone. They didn't even need to clarify the question. Every time I am asked I give the same response… a chuckle with a slight smile. No more follow up questions. They know not to ask anymore. But it doesn't mean that they can't give me the look especially when we are all hanging out together. And when I say all it does include Oliver Wood. Lucky bastard! She looks so beautiful. Hermione…

**_Her thoughts:_**

Ginny asked me. Angelina asked me. Luna and Katie asked me and even Daphne and Pansy approached me. The question and hanging statement: "You're dating Oliver Wood? But I thought…" I wonder what they all thought. None of them clarified and I didn't pry because I don't want them to pry either. So I just smiled and nod… every time. Even when Harry and Ron asked me. They seem hesitant to accept my answer but they didn't pry either. I thought they will all be happy for us, for me. They said they are but something is bothering them. I can feel it especially when we're all hanging out together. And when I say all it includes some Slytherins, too. Who would've thought, right? Draco and I are such good influence on them. Draco…

**_His thoughts:_**

It's getting serious. I can feel it. He is in love with her. I should know. He is a nice guy and I hate that it is so hard to hate him.

She seems happy and that is very important to me. As long as she's happy, I'm happy… so I keep telling myself. I miss her, though. She's there but I miss her. Is it because I am finally getting a clear picture that we'll never be? I wish I was him. No, no, I am not going there. I have to let her go… completely. She is happy.

**_Her thoughts:_**

We are so new but it's getting serious. I can feel it. Oliver is indeed in love with me. He makes me happy. I am happy. Don't get me wrong, I love him but not as much as…

Oliver is a good guy and he deserves my undivided attention and affection… soon. Because now… now I miss him. He's just there but I still miss him. Is it because I know in my mind and in my heart that this is it for me? That we will never be? Ugh! I have to stop thinking like this. I want him to be happy. I am not going to lie… I still sometimes wish it would be with me.

* * *

_**Thank you...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was completed a while back and am just doing some edits... so might as well get on with it.**

* * *

**_His thoughts:_**

So it began. The Malfoy needs an heir and cannot risk not having one so mother started looking. It's funny how my father expressed the urgency the same time Blaise told me that he heard from Neville that Oliver Wood is planning to propose. Propose! …. Yeah… I really don't know what to think beyond that. I… I…

**_Her thoughts:_**

There he is with Daphne's beautiful sister, Astoria… again. This is the fourth time this week that they've gone out. She's the very first one to have that hold on him. Is she the one? Well, as long as he's happy. Yes, that's right… I want him to be happy. I…

**_His thoughts:_**

I am dating Astoria Greengrass. She is beautiful, smart, and funny. She is not her, but still… I prefer her than any of the other women that my mother asked me to go out with. I really enjoy her company that is why I asked her to go out again, and again, and again. The third month made it official.

I had to do it. I needed to do it. I had to take the first step in letting her go. I wish I can say that I wasn't using Astoria but I was. Yes, was. Not anymore. Though I am not denying that she is still constantly in my mind, I've grown to care deeply for Astoria and I have no intentions of hurting her. So now… now it's time to take another step, one major step. It's time to speak with my parents. Since this is one of the few traditions of Pureblood families, preparations must be made soon. It's time to prepare for the proposal. I swear it has nothing to do with the fact that The Daily Prophet had announced the engagement of Hermione Granger to Oliver Wood. No, no it doesn't.

* * *

**Thanks for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter series but it made my life happier. Thanks, Ms. J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**_Her thoughts:_**

I'm engaged.

He's proposing… I helped him choose the ring.

**_His thoughts:_**

She said yes.

So did Astoria. I'm engaged.

**_Her thoughts:_**

Wedding preparation's a ruckus! But that's it… no more complaints from me. My mother and Oliver's mother are doing everything, and with Ginny added to the mix, I am positive that it will be perfect. No, Ginny's not my maid of honor but she is more than happy to help. My maid of honor is busy with his own wedding.

I'm getting married. He's getting married. We're getting married… no… let's not go there. I am in love with Oliver Wood.

**_His thoughts:_**

I asked her to be my best man and she asked me to be her maid of honor. What can I say… no one knew me better than her. And I guess vice versa. Not even Potter and Weasley. Ha!

She is happy. I am happy. We're getting married… No, not like that. I am in love with Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**One last chapter left.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I present you the last chapter.**

* * *

**_Her thoughts:_**

Our son's awake. Earlier, he gave me a kick that sent me straight to the loo. Thank Merlin my husband was there to help me get up! I am so lucky to have him. Two more months... Two more months and we'll see our little boy. A little Draco.

**_His thoughts:_**

Her hormones are all over the place but I don't care. I love her and I love how she looks carrying our bundle of joy. She is due to come out from her mummy's tummy anytime now. I bet she will have the same curly, brown hair and brown eyes that her mum has. She will be the brightest witch of her generation. A little Hermione.

**_Her thoughts:_**

He's here. He's out. He's on his father's arms and his father never looked so happy. I can hear him cooing the rules of Quidditch to him already. Draco came to me and whispered how much he loves me. The last thing I remembered before dozing off was when he whispered to Scorpius, "I can't wait to introduce you to your Aunt Hermione and her daughter, my goddaughter. Her name is Helena."

Hermione. I have accepted a long time ago that if I really love Draco, I have to accept that she is a permanent in our life.

I bet all my galleons that he will introduce her to our son on Saturday, the second Saturday of the month, their Saturday.

**_His thoughts:_**

Gorgeous. Our little Helena is gorgeous, just like her mum. Her mum is giving her a bath; such a beautiful sight. Hermione is preparing her for her first visit with Scorpius Malfoy, her godson. She told our daughter that and that Uncle Draco can't wait to see her again.

Draco. My greatest fear. The only person who I know that can take Hermione away from me if he chooses to. But he is not that kind of person anymore. And I thank Merlin for that! Because I know we'll never get rid of him from our lives.

Today is the second Saturday of the month, it's their Saturday.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for dropping by. (",)  
**


End file.
